The Duty of a Hero
by whatwasIthinkingagain
Summary: He knew what the road ahead of him meant. To serve and protect those he could who were within reach. There was no room to stumble especially with those who were closest to him. Didn't he owe them the most? At what point did his path begin to crumble and he felt he had lost the power to protect those who were most precious to him.
1. Chapter 1

I am really excited to start writing again. It's been a long time. I have a couple ideas of where this could go. I would like to take it in a more challenging direction, but we will see. As much as I admire Boku no Hero, I own nothing of it.

The Duty of a Hero

* * *

He watched as the child began to gain some footing. Slowly, the child planted one foot and then another one making ever so slight advancement. The man grinned at the herculean task the child was managing. It seemed that some momentum had been gained and then a slight quiver and wobble. His eyes narrowed and a large hand sprang out to guide the toddling child. It fell just slightly short of the child's back like an invisible force to herd the child in a safer direction. More likely, it was to give the man peace of mind. The way the child walked seem to imply that it had just learned. Bowlegged and fumbling around on the carpet, these impediments didn't seem to deter the spirit of the new walker.

A smile spread across his face. _How could we all start from such a fragile state and yet be this fearless at the same time?_ They moved together as one unit; him acting like the child's shadow and the child peering back on occasion with a little smile. He found his head in a constant downward position as he moved along with the explorer.

 _This feels like being a hero._

He glanced up for a moment and he saw her figure in the doorway. He saw her mouth move and turn into a smile, her hand reaching out casual towards him. He felt himself feel light at the sight of the gesture and the corners of his own mouth curve as he looked down his hand continuing its outstretched guidance. It fell on nothing. The child was gone. He looked up and the woman in the doorway had become hazy and distant. The room seemed to pull away from him until there was nothing but void. He called out but his voice was lost. Just the action of his mouth moving and nothing more.

Izuku shot up in bed. His body was clammy and his mind disoriented. It was the same dream that had been plaguing him for the past couple of months but each time it recurred it seemed to become more vivid. He fumbled with his hands reaching for the nightstand next to his bed pulling at the drawer. As his eyes adjusted to the lightening in the room he knew what was around him and what was not. He was alone.


	2. Such a Rookie Mistake

A groan escaped the man. It was only 11:30 at night. His sleep had become erratic and at best, mediocre. Judging by how early it was that he had awakened, he knew he wasn't going to be able to fall back asleep until much later. His patrolling had yet to suffer but he wondered how much longer he could pull off this schedule. Muttering to himself, he pulled his body off the bed and went to the closet. Automatically his hands went for his costume and night time attire flung to the floor. He needed an outing.

It was an unusually brisk night. As he leaped from roof to roof, he could make out vague puffs of air as he heaved his body forward. There was once a point where this activity gave him such elation. The freedom, the movement, his amazement at his own dexterity. Now he was left more with a stoic pride and a sense of escape. Yes, it was his duty, but how much was he abusing it to leave his discomfort behind? He landed and then swiftly took another leap. How long had he been putting off the obvious? How much longer would he avoid the sleepless night before he addressed what he already knew?

What would his old mentor say to see him now if he could?

He stopped on a particularly tall building, his chest heaving a bit from the cold air. There was a certain sense of quiet; an almost hollow sound. Sure, there was a continuous buzz from below, but being removed from the action, it almost seemed like watching a model of a city. He scoffed. It was definitely far from being a toy. It was something precious and fragile that some felt the need to disrupt. Some egregious folk who felt it their duty to tip others lives purposely into despair; beholding themselves worthy of a decision without any knowledge or respect. Insidious, delusional minds, that, for whatever reason, morphed into action upon their own ideology of greed, hate, or terror. He clenched his fist hard at the thought of others pain. He had sworn to protect those who could not. In doing this, he had gradually divided himself. He made himself apart of this world, but only for pieces. Only for the obligation of protection. Not actually living, but helping those who did continue to do so.

His brow furrowed and his hand came up to his chin. _When had it become like this?_ It ached to know the truth to this. He knew when things had begun to change and it was of his own volition.

His body tensed as he felt a slight shift in the air. He whipped himself around to come face to face with narrowed eyes and a tough looking beak.

"Deku, if I didn't know any better, I swear you are aiming to become the number one night vigilante as well."

His once schoolmate, now colleague, Tsukuyomi stood before him, the hero's arms crossed and an eyebrow raised. Izuku winced and shook his hand in the air displaying his dismay earnestly.

"Ahh Tsukuyomi, it's not like that… I..." Izuku was cut off by Tsukuyomi letting out a sigh.

"You're losing your touch. You're lucky it had been me and not some Villian who came up from behind." Dark Shadow bobbed behind Tsukuyomi echoing his concern while keeping watch.

Izuku's face tightened. Such a rookie mistake to make so late in the game. Maybe he _was_ losing his edge. Izuku's body went slack and he stared down at the roof. _How long could this keep going?_ Izuku straightened himself and looked back at his old friend. He had always admired Tsukuyomi, like many of his former Class 1-A members. Tsukuyomi was just one of the ones he seemed to keep in touch with at this juncture. Or maybe it was the other way around.

At that moment, it appeared like a look of sympathy crossed Tsukuyomi's face. However, with the lighting being as it was, Izuku couldn't be sure. Tsukuyomi nodded and gestured for Izuku to follow. It had been awhile since they sat down and chatted and he was happy to oblige the offer.

The door slid open and there were a soft _irasshaimase_ and nodding of the head. Tsukuyomi and Izuku took their seats. This particular space was opened for late night heroes in mind. It was one of many spots that had opened to cater to heroes, but this one was well established and Tsukuyomi and Izuku had patronized it early in their careers. It was safe and inviting. More importantly familiar.

 _They were at the counter together laughing after their first victory as pros. The warmth radiated around the room and the two held hands in triumph._

" _Deku and Uravity! Unstoppable and mighty. Dare I say, Plus Ultra!" she laughed as she held her glass in the air. Deku grinned at her with admiration. They had done a great job. It had been on a whim that they decided to patrol together. It must have been nerves, but their gumption couldn't quite meet the freedom of their new professional level. Luckily, they were in the same city and it was easy to fall into an old habit._

" _Deku-kun! Let's…. Let's celebrate. I think we earned it." Her hand shot up for another round and he smiled at her. And yet there was something tugging on his heart at that moment._

The movement of a glass against the bar pulled him back from his reverie. He felt the wood under his fingers and a warm glow from the lights. This place could have held more memories like that one. His companion stared at him and Izuku watched as Tsukuyomi reached for some tea. His friend gave a sniff and then said, "are you ready to talk?" looking slightly bemused as he sipped the tea before them. Izuku reached for his glass and grimaced slightly. He had made such a rookie mistake.


	3. The Path Taken

"So Midoriya, how long has it been?" Izuku's eyes flashed. He had not heard anyone address him that way in a while. He softened and said, "it has been awhile, Tokoyami." He saw a grin spread across his companion as Tokoyami gave him a side eye.

"I must not be clear on my meaning. No, how long has it been since you've seen everyone? The most anyone hears about you they glean from the news. At least that is what Tsu has told me." Izuku felt himself blush. Of course, Asui would comment on his radio silence. To be honest, he knew exactly how long it had been since he had spoken to most of his former schoolmates. He knew of course that Froppy was most likely blunt in wording and would not hide the bit of detest in her voice. He knew that she was aware of events that had culminated at this moment. Izuku paused and sighed. He took his large hands and placed them on his lap. He could still make out most of the scarring on one of them though it had become fainter like a trail that had become overgrown. If someone looked hard enough, they might have been able to see the path.

Izuku had been on his way to becoming the top hero. It was in his grasp. What he had yearned for was finally going to germinate coupled with the hard work and perseverance. As he had admitted before, it couldn't have been done without the help and support from those around him. People who he had come to cherish. People like her.

It had been quite the tightrope act. Moments of admiration and intimacy intertwined with trust and drive. He had felt something at some point and wondered if she shared it as well. And at the moment when he was reaching the pinnacle, he and his friends celebrated his victories and she stood close next to him. She shared his pride and he became willing to give her more of himself. It wasn't just patrolling with her anymore or strategizing after work. They had begun a path as more than a team. But there was the other side of the coin.

Something wicked seemed to grow. Even with all the fights that lead to a victory something had been planted. Something that would lurk behind him that continued to tug. He ignored these feelings and as he continued to push them aside something tipped.

It had begun with the letters. It seemed that with Izuku's popularity his agency was flooded with fan mail and he couldn't go unnoticed in the streets. He had struggled with the attention, but it came with the territory or so he was told. The plainness he had been afflicted with didn't seem so relevant anymore. He reveled quietly in his new stardom, thrilled that something was coming to fruition. That he truly was becoming All Might's successor.

But that one letter. It wasn't about him. It was about her. And the harm that could be set in motion. He was young and didn't know. And that was just the first. They kept coming and coming. Even pictures and clippings of them together at their regular haunts where they decompressed and planned. Some of their friends were even pictured and it caused Izuku anguish. At one point, he had sought All Might's opinion.

The man had laughed, "well you did come on strong my boy! But I knew you were harmless." Izuku had looked at his mentor but felt he couldn't explain even to All Might the pending danger. At that point, it had been steadily increasing and Izuku knew he couldn't ignore it anymore. He didn't feel he had much of choice. What would a true hero do? With what lurked out there pressing up against the shadows daring to spill into the daylight and present its ugly self. He had been unsure what would come next. And she had her own dreams and aspirations. They all did. Whatever he felt growing had to be quashed.

They had met up at one of their favorite spots. Uraraka swore by their mochi and their prices. Izuku had come early fidgeting with the plate of mochi he had bought for them. He saw her skip into the establishment; a smile painting her face. She paused as she saw him at the counter, and walked slowly, still with a smile, but one of comfort. It wasn't there for long.

They had stumbled out onto the streets. Her eyes were stained and her face crumpled. Her fists were balled up against her thighs. There was a moment where his hand began to move toward her but froze.

"I don't understand. What changed!" It almost seemed as if she would collapse. He couldn't move and only looked at the ground.

 _This path... It isn't for you and me._

"Deku, Please…."

 _I can't jeopardize you._

"De… Izuku. Please, tell me what I did."

She had moved forward and clung to him shaking him slightly, begging for an answer which he wasn't willing to give. It was only for the best to keep her and the others safe.


	4. What He Missed

"Midoriya." A simple call of his name snapped him back to where he was. It had been so long since he opened up that memory. Tokoyami stared at him, a look of pondering on the hero of darkness's face. Dark Shadow bobbed in the background, goofing with some of the patrons. With a good amount of age, Tokoyami has gained quite a bit of "control" over Dark Shadow. At least the beast could enjoy itself. Midoriya grimaced. Tokoyami sighed and sipped some more tea. He looked to Midoriya and said, "solitude can work for some, but not all. It can bring insight, but can drive one to feel isolated." Midoriya scoffed.

"And when have you ever had time to yourself?" As Midoriya finished the statement, Dark Shadow knocked some napkins on the ground and zipped back to Tokoyami. He sighed and Dark Shadow snickered.

"Sounds to me as if you have some misplaced frustration." Now it was Midoriya's turn to sigh. Tokoyami was one of the last people he spoke to. His last friend. Midoriya gulped. What was he doing anymore?

"I am sorry. I just… I've always wanted this path. This is everything I've wanted and continues to be so. But… I wonder if the choice I've made brought me on the right path. Tokoyami lowered his head and closed his eyes for a moment.

"Midoriya. You were always so good at uniting our class as one. It has always been one of your greatest strengths. You may well do fine on your own, but imagine what could be done if you were back as a team? Besides, even Bakugo misses you."

Izuku snorted into his tea.

"Kacchan?" he sputtered with of bit of hesitation. The last that he had heard Kacchan had moved to another prominent city away from, "god damn Deku" as Katsuki had so lovingly put it. It was more of a chance for Kacchan to grow and both he and Izuku had realized that Deku had already been sealed into the hearts of the citizens where they were working.

"How is he doing?"

"You mean King Murder Explosions?" Both men grinned at one another simultaneously remembering how brash he had been when showcasing his hero name that Midnight quickly nixed. Midoriya grinned and lowered his head to his tea. Though he enjoyed the banter over Kacchan, he doubted his once childhood friend felt any feelings of loss on his absence. But it did leave Midoriya wondering something more.

"How, how often do you all see one another." Midoriya's hands tighten around his glass. Really what he was wondering was how often Tokoyami saw her. Tokoyami looked at him, what he may have seen as a feeling of pity before Tokoyami spoke.

"At least once, maybe twice a month. It all depends on our schedules." Tokoyami shifted in his chair. Midoriya could see him weighing his options to divulge something or to keep it back for Midoriya's sake. Tokoyami looked at the other side of the room and then to the ground.

"A lot of things have changed since you went your own way." He smiled somewhat sadly at Midoriya. Midoriya didn't know whether to apologize at this moment for causing Tokoyami grief. As he was about to open up to Tokoyami, the Hero of Darkness blushed and mused, "Tsu and I are soon to be wed." Midoriya blinked a bit and then felt his face grow into a smile.

"Tokoyami, that is amazing. Congratulations." Midoriya felt his face start to hurt with the strain of his smile. He felt joy for him, but a hollowness that he had missed this coming. He saw Tokoyami take another sip of tea and Midoriya braced himself for more.

"Iida is about to take over the family business."

Midoriya's face hurt as he managed to whisper, "I had no idea. That's great." Midoriya placed his hands on his lap and gripped his knees. He felt ringing in his ears as Tokoyami continued through the former class one A roster. Kaminari had successfully found a position and not just as a sidekick. In fact, he had his own sidekick and was praised for his leadership roles with the younger heroes. Yaoyorozu had climbed the ranks of the national intelligence agency. Jiro had become an undercover journalist and Tsu was working for the navy. Everyone seemed to have found a place for themselves and were doing relatively well as heroes in their respected fields with their quirk. Midoriya smiled. Of course, everyone from his class was successful. Midoriya shifted in his chair. All of them had managed to find balance in career and personal life. He looked back to the bar and watched the last bit of steam leave his tea. Had he been right to leave them? Would they have been able to do any of this if he had stayed associated with them? Tokoyami took a deep breath and finally mentioned the one person Midoriya had been waiting for.

"You know... Uraraka has left the hero business." This air rushed from Midoriya's lungs. He stuttered, managing to push out, "but why?"

Tokoyami shrugged and said, "she said it was more lucrative to move back to construction with her family." Midoriya's face felt hot.

"When did she transition to that?"

"Soon after you seemed to have disappeared from everyone." Midoriya felt the weight of realization hang in the air. How much did Tokoyami know of what happened between them? How much did everyone know? Guilt overcame him. Of course, she would have left. Had he really given her much choice? He would have probably have wanted to get away from whatever it was that gave so much pain too. A thought then snapped through his brain. Could he have left the hero business? Could he have done it for her? It was a bitter pill to swallow. Like her, he had had dreams too. Did she cut them short because of him? She was such a good person to work with and had the ability to see through any difficult situation. Maybe it wasn't because of him. He felt himself shake his head. How incredibly foolish to assume it was because of him. She had always made her own choices.

A part of him yearned to know the real why and he felt frustrated that Tokoyami didn't know more. He spent time with them, why shouldn't he know more? Of course, there was another solution, but Midoriya didn't know how comfortable he felt with that. Tokoyami cleared his throat. Midoriya hoped he had just one more tidbit.

"Midoriya, I am not here to be didactic or to pry. It is not my business. However, I enjoy our chats and being with one another. I feel that the others and you would benefit from that as well. It may not be too late to reverse whatever choice you have made. Don't hold yourself in a prison." Midoriya looked up at Tokoyami. It almost seemed as if there was a sadness in his eyes that Midoriya didn't quite understand. Tokoyami gestured at the beast floating once again around the room.

"I too once made an assumption of myself, and it proved to be wrong." A smile came to Tokoyami's face and Midoriya nodded. He had always been one to do things in extremes but maybe there was a chance to mend and find some balance. He took one last sip of his tea as it had gone cold.

The two men bid their farewells outside of the izakaya. Midoriya breathed a little bit easier. Maybe it was time to reach out. He had been hasty in his decision and nothing else had come up in almost ten years since he had cut ties. Something lifted in him slightly. He could do this. There was a pitter of excitement. He could see her again, talk to her and laugh. Maybe even convince her to move back to the hero business. He realized he was racing down the alley back towards his apartment. Before he knew it, he had opened his door to his place and was in his room facing his closet. He inhaled and opened the doors. Shoving some things aside he went to the very back where a lockbox was. Fumbling a bit with the code, the door finally sprung open. Layers of paper filled the inside of the box. Midoriya dragged his finger down the line of them feeling how much resentment they held towards him. Towards the people, he cared for. He slammed the door shut. How could he have let this take away so much from him? Whoever that villain was, he had let them win. Midoriya closed the doors to his closet. He would fix this.


End file.
